


exception contractuelle

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Could you please please pleaaaase consider doing a Nancy/Heather/Minette threesome PWP or a Nancy/Heather/JJ threesome PWP? Pretty pretty pretty please."





	

"And I'm staying here while Minette is gone… why, again?"

It had taken a solid half hour of convincing to get JJ to come to the _moulin_ when Minette had begun to scream for her fitting model because inspiration had evidently struck. Of course, now that she'd finally gotten her here… Minette was nowhere to be found, JJ slowly ridding herself of her clothing as Nancy found herself feeling increasingly uncomfortable. JJ had taken Carol's spot on the small platform inside of the _moulin_ , Nancy seating herself atop the metal disk that seemed to be circling the center of it, even now still cluttered with Minette's… inspirational _stuff_ for her spring collection.

"Because I want you to. Because this is incredibly boring. Where _is_ Minette, anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Yes," Heather sighed with no small amount of annoyance, hands at her hips even as JJ unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, Nancy unable to stop herself from staring. "Yes, she should. I don't know where she is-- she just… _left_ at one point, refused to say where she was going… honestly, this job is just… not worth it."

"Tell me about it," JJ scoffed, rolling her eyes as Nancy blinked, certain her eyes had to be deceiving her. "Nancy, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh… something like that. Do you always have to be... _naked_ when you get fitted?"

"The clothes are supposed to _fit_ , aren't they? And anyway, I don't mind. I like my body. Other people like my body. I'd be a pretty crappy model if I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin, no?"

"I… guess so."

"You're not… _embarrassed_ , are you?"

Nancy scoffed, the sound far less believable than she'd hoped for it to be. " _No_."

"Oh my god. You _are_! You should see yourself; Heather, look at how red she's getting!"

"Oh, well-- I mean, I can't exactly blame her," Heather offered softly in Nancy's defense even as Nancy could feel the back of her neck burning up. _Fantastic_.

"Well, it's not like I'm… _gay_ , or anything..."

She still couldn't bring herself to raise her gaze to meet either of theirs, instead just ducking her head somewhat sheepishly.

"Being gay has nothing to do with it; anyone can appreciate the female form. In fact… Nancy, why don't you join me up here?"

"What?" Her eyes widening, Nancy jumped back up to her feet, quickly shaking her head. "No-- no, of course not; I'm hardly a model, and I don't know if I'd be entirely comfortable…"

"What, am I really that repulsive to you? Get up here already!"

"No, no, that's not it at all, I just… don't think it's a good idea, that's all. I'm not really… model material."

"Nancy, you're beautiful. I can't believe I even have to tell you that. Now get up here! The only difference between you and models is confidence. So…"

Getting off the platform, JJ made her way over to Nancy, who had found herself rooted to one spot, her eyes wide as she reached down to lift her shirt up over her head.

"I-- really don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"Of course it is; don't be ridiculous. And if you _don't_ do this to help Heather entertain me, I'll just leave, and then Minette will fire you when she gets back and realizes that I'm gone. Too bad!"

She was starting to have chocolate chip cookie flashbacks, Nancy hardly able to believe that she was actually being blackmailed here, suddenly feeling incredibly naked in just her bra on top. If she was feeling naked now… she couldn't imagine what would happen once JJ started taking off _more_.

"I… don't know that I'm totally… comfortable with just… getting naked here…" Her laugh sounded awkward and stilted even to her own ears, JJ spinning her to let her reach around her body to undo the closure of her jeans _for_ her, Nancy's breath catching as she looked down to see her fingers deftly unzip her and slide down her jeans to bunch up on the floor.

"Sure you are. You don't want to get fired. But… just in case, Heather, go ahead and join us."

"Wh-what?"

Well, at least she wasn't the only one horrified at the prospect, not that Heather was exactly doing a whole lot to bail Nancy out of this. Probably was just as worried about her job as she was.

"You heard me. Don't make me undress you, too." Nodding to Nancy's shoes and socks, JJ purses her lips. "Go ahead."

She wasn't sure whether she ought to thank her lucky stars that she was-- this far-- allowed to keep her underwear on… but the question wasn't about to make her hesitate in ridding herself of her shoes, Nancy toeing them off before repeating the action to get out of her jeans and socks.

"That's better. Heather, you don't need any help, do you?"

"Uh--"

"That's a yes if I've ever heard one." Walking right over to her, JJ finished undoing her tie before turning her attention to her pants, Nancy suddenly grateful to be out of the limelight even as she couldn't help but let her gaze get drawn down to JJ's ass, the soft curves all over her body, the way her breasts were peeking out just barely past her arm as she got Heather's pants undone.

"There you to. Get that off already. Shoes and socks, too."

While Heather was working to acquiesce her request, JJ slowly let her fingers work her way down along the buttons of her dress shirt.

If nothing else, Nancy had to admit… Heather was very pretty. Long, lean legs to contrast JJ's beautiful curvaceous ones, her body none of the subtle, soft peaks and valleys that was JJ's, her subtle, pert breasts standing out like an anomaly upon an otherwise flat canvas…

Wait. Her breasts?

Nancy blinked, watching wide-eyes all of a sudden as JJ, with the loss of Heather's bra to the floor, gestured to her. Oh no. She wouldn't ask Nancy to--

"You're next, Drew. Go on. I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, that's okay," she laughed somewhat nervously, Heather throwing her a death stare, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I… really am straight, you know."

"So's Heather, but that doesn't mean she doesn't play along. And besides. _I'm_ not, and _I'm_ bored. And both of you need me to stay here."

"Wait--" Nancy's eyes widened as she looked to Heather as realization seemed to dawn on her. "You-- you've done this before?! You do this with her?"

"I don't have much of a choice, now _do_ I? Plus… Minette... well, let's just say there's a reason why so many of her assistants ended up fired. She enjoys her power plays, and so I play along. Those that refused… well, they're not here anymore. I didn't really want you to have to get dragged into this, but..."

"But we both assume you want to keep your job, too," JJ continued Heather's sentence for her, "so I suggest you get your butt over here."

When Nancy hesitated, JJ reached for her wrist to drag Nancy closer, guiding her to face away from JJ as the other woman undid her bra and pushed the straps over her shoulder.

Covering her breasts with her arms, Nancy glanced to the door, uncertain as to whether or not she'd ever actually felt this exposed.

"So… if Minette gets back here and sees this..."

"She'll just join in. Probably go get her strap-on. There are some days when she won't even start working unless..." Heather shrugged, Nancy looking appropriately horrified before JJ grabbed hold of both of their wrists to lead them to the other side of the room where the couches were situated, a bit of room decor that had suddenly taken on a whole new bit of meaning. What had happened there, exactly? How much sex had been had? How unsanitary was it to even... sit there?

And moreover-- was this why she had broken up with Dieter? Because she was gay? Or was that wholly unrelated? Was this, perhaps, why she was so behind?

"I'm already roped into this stupid contract, so I might as well get _something_ out of it," JJ rationalized as she moved to sit on the couch, Heather dutifully moving between her legs as Nancy felt her jaw drop. "Oh, stop looking so _scandalized_ ; it's not that weird."

A part of her really wanted to interject that _yes_ , actually, it was _insanely_ weird, but she also didn't want to have to abandon the case just because she was _too straight_ to get up close and personal with her suspects. Anything for a case, right…?

… _right_.

Okay, so she wasn't entirely convinced just yet, but-- who knew? Maybe it would help get her get closer to her suspects in an entirely new way that she hadn't even considered before.

Of course, then JJ pulled her onto the couch and close to her to kiss her, and every one of Nancy's previously reasonable, coherent thoughts was out the window.

All right, maybe she would have been lying if she said there wasn't _something_ about JJ that made her undeniably appealing-- and likely why so many people went gaga over her modeling career, including Joe, of all people-- a sort of _quality_ she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She was pretty, of course, and kissing her was-- well, not necessarily _nicer_ than kissing Ned, but softer somehow. Pleasant. It would be all too easy, she knew, to get lost in a kiss like this one, JJ grabbing hold of Nancy's hand to slowly guide up to her breast.

Just as any other girl with more than an A-cup would have by this age, Nancy had felt her own breasts before, both from washing herself in the shower and the bath and based on instructions from her gynecologist, regularly feeling her breasts for any lumps. But… this was different. It was nice.

Nicer than she had expected it to be, certainly.

Still, it caught her off guard when, while she had Nancy distracted with her soft, full lips, JJ stopped Heather, pushing her in Nancy's direction instead. Feeling her panties get dragged down and her legs part, she promptly pulled back, her eyes wide as JJ moved to fondle one of her breasts, clearly intent on keeping her in place as Heather suckled her clit into her mouth, her lips moving over her neck, clearly intent on leaving a hickey.

"Uh-- I-- I don't kn-- _oh_ \--!"

"Nuh-uh," JJ _tsk_ ed chidingly, gently pushing Heather back from where she'd been doing what was apparently expected of her… contractually, Nancy swallowing hard as she closed her legs again, Heather moving to sit on her other side, JJ slowly slipping her hand between Nancy's legs to ease them apart _just_ enough as to where she could start playing with her clit, two fingers slowly teasing at her entrance. "I can _tell_ you like this, which means one of two things. Either you were _lying_ and you aren't as straight as you said you were… or you just didn't _know_ that you aren't as straight as you said you are. Either way… we're going to have to initiate you into the world of girls loving other girls. And if we're lucky, Minette might even get back in time, mm?"

Feeling Heather take her nipple between her lips-- and her teeth, the gesture gentle-- her hand cupping her breast, Nancy couldn't stop herself from gasping, only for the sound to be stolen from her lips by JJ leaning in to kiss her again, her fingers slowly starting to press inside of her.

"Mm--!"

With JJ easily silencing any of her noises, her soft moans and whimpers were drowned out easily even as Nancy felt herself parting her legs-- a motion that would have happened even if Heather hadn't helped to guide it, JJ starting to finger-fuck her. Slow at first, then gaining in speed, her thumb dancing teasingly atop her clit as Nancy fought to find some sort of footing-- physically, mentally, psychologically--

This was so far outside of the realm from what she was used to, Nancy hearing herself moan as she felt her eyes close, JJ skillfully curling her fingers inside of her only for her hips to buck up instinctively.

Pulling back from her lips, JJ started kissing a path down her neck, Heather running her hand down Nancy's thigh as she wondered how on earth she'd gotten herself into this mess.

"O-oh--"

"That's right," JJ intoned, her accent sending sweet shivers down Nancy's spine, her teeth capturing her bottom lip to try and stifle the noises seeming to come from her throat. "Come on, come for us--"

Gasping sharply as she watched JJ bend down to suckle on her clit, ever-so-gently teasing it with her teeth, Nancy couldn't stop herself from suddenly coming with a cry, her cunt clenching viciously around JJ's fingers even as Heather pulled back and slapped her hand over Nancy's mouth in an attempt to quiet her, her thighs still trembling as JJ came back up with a small smile, the rather clear sound of a door opening being shut making its way into the _moulin_.

"Minette," Heather whispered, JJ's smile widening considerably as she looked to Nancy.

"Things are about to get a _lot_ more fun."


End file.
